the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Peter Ramsey
| birth_place = Crenshaw, Los Angeles, California, U.S. | occupation = Film director, illustrator, storyboard artist | alma_mater = | years_active = | notable_works = Rise of the Guardians Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse | spouse = | website = }} Peter A. Ramsey (born 1962 or 1963) is an American film director, illustrator, and writer. He is best known for directing DreamWorks Animation's Rise of the Guardians (2012) and Sony Pictures Animation's Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), the latter of which he co-directed alongside Bob Persichetti and Rodney Rothman. Early life Ramsey grew up in the Crenshaw District of South Los Angeles, and graduated at 17 from Pali High. He studied painting at UCLA for two years before enrolling in film classes at Los Angeles City College. Career His first job in Hollywood was painting a mural, but soon he was working as a storyboard artist and production illustrator on 26 films including Predator 2, Backdraft, Independence Day, Fight Club and A.I. Artificial Intelligence. He was a second unit director for Poetic Justice, Higher Learning, Tank Girl and Godzilla. Aron Warner, the producer of Tank Girl, suggested he join DreamWorks Animation. After initially being uninterested, Ramsey joined DreamWorks as a story artist for Shrek the Third and Shrek the Halls. In 2012 he directed Rise of the Guardians, based on William Joyce's The Guardians of Childhood books, making him the first African-American to direct a big budget animated feature. In 2018, he co-directed Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse, which won the 2019 Academy Award for Best Animated Feature. Ramsey is a member of AMPAS, the Directors Guild of America and The Animation Guild. Filmography Director * Monsters vs. Aliens: Mutant Pumpkins from Outer Space (2009) * Rise of the Guardians (2012) * Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018) (co-director with Bob Persichetti and Rodney Rothman) Second unit director * Poetic Justice (1993) * Higher Learning (1995) * Tank Girl (1995) * Godzilla (1998) Storyboard artist * A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child (1989) * Predator 2 (1990) * Tank Girl (1995) * Eye for an Eye (1996) * Independence Day (1996) * Men in Black (1997) * Godzilla (1998) * Being John Malkovich (1999) * Fight Club (1999) * How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) * Cast Away (2000) * A.I. Artificial Intelligence (2001) * The Affair of the Necklace (2001) * Panic Room (2002) * Minority Report (2002) * Adaptation. (2002) * The Core (2003) * Spartan (2004) * Shark Tale (2004) (additional) * Penguins of Madagascar (2014) (additional) * Sausage Party (2016) (additional) * Duck Duck Goose (2018) (additional) * A Wrinkle in Time (2018) Illustrator * Backdraft (1991) * Far and Away (1992) * Bram Stoker's Dracula (1992) * The Shadow (1994) * Batman Forever (1995) * EDtv (1999) Story artist * Shrek the Third (2007) * Shrek the Halls (2007) Other * Almost an Angel (1990) (continuity artist) * Monsters vs. Aliens (2009) (head of story) * Puss in Boots (2011) (creative consultant) References External links * * }} Category:African-American film directors Category:African-American illustrators Category:Annie Award winners Category:Directors of Best Animated Feature Academy Award winners Category:Living people Category:People from Crenshaw, Los Angeles Category:DreamWorks Animation people Category:1960s births Category:Film directors from Los Angeles